Kirito the Wolf/Dog
Basic Info Full Name: Kirito Floga Age: 20 Born: Species: Wolf/Dog Gender: Male Height: Alignment: Neutral Fur Color: Attire: Ability Type: Special Powers: Lycan & Vampire powers Elemental Powers: Fire & Dark powers Weakness:Sun light (Only a little) & Silver Favorite Food: Family Grandmother: Krissi The Dog Vampire Grandfather: Kyros the Spartan Wolf Mother:Amira the Wolf/Dog Father:Aidab the Wolf/Dog Younger Brother:Celestia the Wolf/Dog Little Sister:Meia the Wolf/Dog Personality Back Story Vampire Ability Being a mix blood of Outcast and clan-blooded vampire. He has high senses and acute hearing, and his night vision in the dark is acute like it's daylight at night. As a vampire, he has a form of his own which isn't any different from his normal. Sharp fangs and large wings, vampires are quick in the air, far quicker than when they are running. They may seem very fast on their feet, but slow compare to a Lycan. Vampires have charm on their side, able to trick any fool into a trap, only those wise and smart enough could avoid them. Charm: He can charm any female with his cutes(Or handsome appearances, either or.) Only females that are truly in love with another male could not fall for the charm, and those who are wise or smart can resist it. Lycan Ability Lycan are able to consciously shift between their normal form and werewolf form at will. Lycans become stronger and more powerful with age, both physically and socially. Other factors can also effect their strength; such as feeding. A well-fed Lycan will recover faster than a Lycan who has not fed for some time. Lycans who regularly overindulge will usually take mere moments to recover depending on the severity of the wounds. Lycans display incredible speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in his Werewolf forms he's far faster than when in normal form. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above. Hidden Shadow:He can only use this technique in his Lycan form. Kirito moves with great speed, moving so quickly that he creates countless after-images of himself as he moves. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Kirito to pull off numerous blows to his opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. Hell-Fire Kirito is able to combine manipulate flames with dark energy to creat a Blue Flame inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and even smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Dark flames don't just burn, they can incinerate everything thing, even normal flames. Kirito can only use this dark flame in his Werewolf form. Hell-Fire Combat: The user can combine Hellfire with physical combat, including surrounding the users limbs in hellfire to enhance the damage in their blows, summoning beings from hellfire to do the users bidding and even engulfing the opponent in intense, unquenchable fires capable of causing instant death. Unlike Pyrokinetic Combat, the user isn't vulnerable to Hydrokinetic Combat users unless holy water is used because hellfire can only be put out by holy resources. Hell-flame Infusion: The user can infuse any object with fire of dark or evil properties and can be very effective and deadly against those of the divine holy light and being that it is more powerful than normal fire it can incinerate almost anything. Light Ability Falling Star: A spear of light, almost like the stars at night, she can shoot a total of four all at once. Blinding light: He can blind her openents for about 6 seconds. Light Saber - She is able to form a sword-like weapon of pure light, causing damage like a lazer. Blinding light - She can blind her opponents for about 6 seconds. Blazing Solar - During daylight hours, Krissi can run faster than a normal vampire Solar Armour - She can form Armour of pure light around her, it may not touch her skin, but it gives her protection till 45 hits have been done. Solar Force-field - A light force-field that can take up to 20 hits Falling Star - A spear of light, almost like the stars at night, she can shoot a total of four all at once. Piercing Light - An ending blow, once the light saber is stabbed into the opponent she can destroy the body with pure light. Only works on none-player characters, an lest giving permission of such thing. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Vampires Category:Were-Creatures Category:Hybrids